A material handling machine, such as a backhoe loader, includes a frame provided with a ground engaging members and a power source. The machine includes a backhoe structure and a front loading structure. The front loading structure or the second loading structure may include an implement system with a first implement and/or a second implement. Examples of such implements include, but are not limited to, buckets and forks. Further, the first implement and the second implement may be connected via mounting devices to the front loading structure or the backhoe structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,550 discloses one system including an arm, and a working implement mounting device provided at an end of the arm. A loader bucket and a fork assembly are mounted on the working implement mounting device. Further, the fork assembly is movable relative to the working implement mounting device between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the fork assembly is in an operative position, while the loader bucket is de-mounted from the arm. In the second position, the fork assembly is in a stowed position, to allow use of the loading bucket mounted on the arm. The fork assembly pivots from a top portion of the work implement mounting device. Further, the fork assembly may need to be man-handled for movement into the first position and the second position.